


Void

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (but too late), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, POV Alternating, Poetry, Post-Battle of Canary Wharf, the doctor is depressed, the tardis comforts her doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are separated by a wall, and a universe.Everything hurts.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Void

It’s a wall.

It looks like any other  
ordinary  
wall. Under his hands  
it’s smooth,  
a little colder than he,  
expects, completely  
uninteresting.

It’s just a wall.

But in his mind it’s become  
an insurmountable barrier,  
klaxons and  
flashing lights and  
eye searing signs–  
DANGER  
and  
DO NOT CROSS  
and  
KEEP OUT UNDER PENALTY  
OF DEATH.

*

She wants to tear it down  
with her bare hands.

She knows he’s not really  
on the other side of it;

it’s just a wall, in a building,  
and he’s beside a wall

in another building entirely.

In another universe.

Could she punch a hole  
through time and space

and universes too? Things  
would go wrong, she knows it,

but she doesn’t care, not  
right now. And besides,

They always fix it when things  
go wrong.

Right?

*

He should have told her.

There had been so many  
chances, but every time he  
almost  
spoken the words  
he’d chickened out–  
cracked a joke  
or yelled _Run!_  
just to see her laugh  
or asked where  
she wanted to go next.  
He’s loved her almost  
since the beginning.  
Running from shop dummies,  
what a start they’d had.  
He should have told her back then,  
back when he wore leather  
and jumpers and grinned  
that silly grin.

He’s such a coward.  
She could have heard him say it  
again and again,  
in two voices.

_I love you, Rose Tyler._

_I love you._

_Fantastic._

*

She whispers through her tears  
as she pounds on the wall.

_I love you. I love you._   
_Shoulda said it before._

_Sorry. I’m sorry._   
_I love you, Doctor._

_I love you._   
_I–_

*

They’ve been together so long, ever since she decided to steal herself a Time Lord and see the universe. They know each other without speaking, and when he comes back without his human, his pink and yellow girl, she knows from his first step that he is lost. Broken.

Empty.

It’s been weeks. She keeps them in the Vortex; he’s not in any shape for an adventure. She understands when he yells, when he throws things, when he storms and rages. She keeps him from damaging himself–or her–too badly. She leaves food out for him, sometimes, when he forgets to eat. It doesn’t always work, but she does her best.

And when he falls into silence, into long periods of sleep or staring at nothing at all, she understands that, too.

Soon she’ll nudge him towards the crack she found; he needs to find a way to talk to his Rose, at least. But not yet. For now she hums into his silences. She gives him time, and space, to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 10
> 
> prompts: ten x rose and something between us
> 
> (oh boy. i'd guess that the anonymous prompt sender was going for something like "there's something blooming between us" or "there's love growing between us"...but my brain went in an angsty way and wouldn't be silenced. sorry about that.)
> 
> (not really)


End file.
